


Roll, Action

by soullessbrothers



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Discovery, M/M, Porn Video, Sex Tapes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 05:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1066352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soullessbrothers/pseuds/soullessbrothers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheriff Jody Mills is in the bunker. When she finds an unmarked tape, she can’t help but watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roll, Action

Jody has never been any good at waiting around. The bunker is cold alone. Her boys are doing what they do best and their little friend, Kevin, isn’t here. Sam had taken her to one side to tell her not to go down to the basement. She would have laughed, but she isn’t a stupid young girl in a slasher. When those boys say don’t do something, she’s not going to do it.

The time drags. Jody’s no little woman, but it’s only fair to do something to help. She concentrates on a handful of dirty mugs. She had imagined that she could mop or vacuum, but surprisingly, the different living rooms are spotless. Either they never use the kitchen or someone’s proud of it. With the stocked cupboards and a full pantry, Jody guesses the latter.

That leaves exploration. Jody rummages in different kitchen drawers until she finds a torch and spare batteries. At least this bunker is protected. Dean had told her that it was safe, but when she pressed for more, it was Sam that described the different wards and layers of silver and iron in the walls. She had to admit, she was impressed. The old boys that had once been in charge really thought of everything.

One corridor leads to another. Jody sighs. It would be easy for someone new to get lost. She smirks to herself when she thinks about breadcrumbs.  All of the doors are the same.  Grey, dull, with steel handles. Some are locked. She finds a handful of storage cupboards. They’re the rooms covered in dust, but unusual boxers and cobwebs are a sign to leave well enough alone. The Winchesters are out there, they came to her monster rescue, and Jody isn’t about to add to their headaches. It’s bad enough that they forced her to wait here. She should be out there helping them, doing something, but they’re stubborn bastards.

When she comes to another branch of corridors, all of the doors open. Bedrooms. One is like the next. A single bed sits in the middle of a room. There are student digs with more comfort. Jody has never understood men’s designs. It wouldn’t have killed them to add something more relaxing, to add a little colour or extra shelves. If they were going to spend a lot of time down here, bedrooms should be more personal than the library outside.

Jody passes room after room. Each is the same. The blankets match the same angle, the chair pointed towards the mattress. It’s the seventh door down, nearer to the main rooms, where it gets interesting. A pair of long jeans is folded over a chair and books line the back of the desk. Jody can’t help herself. She walks further into the room. It’s just as neat as the others, but there are personal effects. The choice of books being one, the pens and notepad in front of them, two. She smiles. Jody takes the wardrobe door and opens it. A rail of more jeans and plaid makes her laugh. Her hand runs down an arm. That’s Sam, all right.

It’s a surprise to find that she’s missed those boys so much. Every time that they turn up, her world goes to Hell, but they’re not the bringers of doom. They’re heroes. Jody pats the front of one blue and white plaid’s chests in thanks when there’s a clatter. She jumps. The shirt half-slips from the hanger and Jody throws the shoulder back over plastic. Clatter hits wood and she bends down. When she pats the wooden floor, her fingers find hard edges. Jody pulls back and frowns. It’s a video tape.

“I know you boys liked vintage, but what’s this doing here?”

Jody glances to the ceiling in gratitude. Now, she has a mission of her own. Maybe she should leave it, it’s Sam’s property, but the tape isn’t marked. When she turns it over, it looks like there’s never been any kind of sticker to mar it. Jody pushes back the plastic lip at the top to view the tape underneath. There’s a fray to each edge that she recognises as wear. Whatever this is, it’s been well-watched. That only deepens her curiosity.

That also proves that it can be watched here.

Jody takes it back to the main rooms. She had earlier passed a room with a television, but she had discounted it. She wasn’t going to waste her time watching some soaps when seeing this place is a once-in-a-lifetime chance. Just because she was left behind, she wasn’t going to bitch about it. It’s history. Now, she’s changed her mind. That room is warmer, with a pair of sofas and a large screen. She imagines that the boys would have made that change. They would have had to.

The television table has a handful of doors. Jody tugs them open and finds that they’re not drawers, they’re a false front to tidy away wires. To her relief, beside the Blu Ray and DVD players, there’s an old cassette player. She turns on the television and pushes the tape into the slot. After its last use, it was rewound. She always knew that Sam was a good kid. Jody sits, presses play, and watches the screen.

_“You sure about this?”_

_“Yeah. C’mon, Dean, aren’t you, I don’t know, curious?”_

_Dean’s sitting on the bed. Sam must be behind the camera. Dean looks uncomfortable. He’s fidgeting._

_“Dean. It’s me. Smile.”_

_“Screw you.”_

_“Please.”_

_Dean glares. “Get this over with already.”_

_The camera jolts and there’s a close-up of Sam’s face. Half of the camera is pointed up to his nose._

_“And here we see Dean Winchester being a complete bitch.”_

_“I’ll show you bitch, you, you bitch.”_

_“Classy.”_

_Sam grins. The camera is jostled. Dean’s jaw comes into focus, then the lens loses sharpness._

_“Dean! You’ll break it!”_

_“And? Don’t call me a bitch!”_

Jody laughs. It’s good to see the boys having fun, play-fighting. They’re like real brothers, here. There isn’t anything else to worry them, nothing to bite at their smiles and good-natured shoves. Jody settles into her seat and crosses her legs up behind her. She leans on her elbow and smiles. There’s no wonder that Sam must keep this on repeat. With everything that they have to face, small reminders of a normal life are gold dust.

_Sam’s breathing is ragged. The camera points back to his face and away again. Dean’s back on the bed. He rubs his arm._

_“Let’s just have a do-over.”_

_“Fine.”_

_“You gonna—?”_

_“Okay, okay. Fuck.”_

_Dean strips methodically. Down to his boxer shorts, he shifts to lie back on the bed. He turns and fluffs pillows behind him so he’s half-propped up. He’s still glaring._

_“Nice.”_

_“Way to cheapen the moment, you fuck.”_

_“Okay. Sorry.” Sam looks into the camera. “Let’s have a better look.”_

_“Who the hell are you even talking to?”_

_Sam ignores him and the camera wobbles as it’s carried over to the bed. It sweeps from Dean’s feet, up his calves and thighs. It pauses for a moment over his covered groin. Sam moans. The camera moves further up Dean’s body and stops again over a close-up of his mouth. There’s another knock to the camera._

_Dean hisses. “Cut it out.”_

_“What?”_

_“You’re making me look like a goddamn whore.”_

_“You’re not a whore, Dean. You’re beautiful. You’re just, wow, man.”_

Jody pales. She snaps to sit upright. No. No. She pauses it. The tape jumps. This is a tease, a fitness tape. Jody’s heard of men from the bigger cities taking photographs of themselves to motivate them to keep exercising. The boys deal with stronger beasts than they are every day. She takes a deep breath. Sam’s teasing Dean. Dean’s obviously irritated. If she keeps watching, they’ll say something and it’ll make sense. If she stops now, then she won’t be able to look at them. Jody presses play.

_Dean’s quiet. The camera pulls back to show all of Dean’s face. A hand comes from behind the camera and cups Dean’s cheek. He looks up. A thumb strokes over his lips._

_“Sammy—”_

_The camera follows Sam’s hand down Dean’s neck, down his chest. The thumb brushes a nipple. It stiffens. There are clicks when Sam’s grip on the camera tightens. The fingers of his other hand massage into Dean’s stomach._

_“Spread your legs for me, De.”_

_Dean does. The fabric of his boxers tighten. Sam’s hand lowers until it cups over that bulge. Dean groans. Two fingers follow over covered lines. They massage slowly. Dean pushes his hips up._

_“God, God just like that. Fuck.”_

_His cock tents up his underwear. Dean twitches at Sam’s attention. Sam pulls at the waistband with his free hand and moves the camera in for a closer look. When Dean’s free, Sam grasps him. He pulls gently until the camera has a full view of Dean’s slit. Sam groans and starts to stroke. That thumb teases over the slit until precome rolls over the head. Sam shifts to hold the base and Dean chokes in frustration. The camera has a full view of it, of the drip from Dean’s cock._

_“You’re gonna love this, De. You’re perfect. You’re, just, I don’t know, perfect.”_

_“C’mon, Sammy, don’t fucking stop, man.”_

_“Wait. I gotta, I gotta idea.”_

_“Hurry up.”_

_The camera is placed on top of Dean’s ribs. It isn’t a good spot. When Dean breathes, it drops up and down. Dean gets the idea and must pick it up, because the angle is higher. The picture is still shaky, but better than before._

_“This what you want?”_

_“God, Dean, yes.”_

_Dean lowers the camera a little and Sam’s between his legs. The picture bucks when Dean’s boxers are pulled down. Sam holds Dean’s legs and bends them at the knee. He throws the boxers off to the side and kisses up the inside of his thigh._

_“Fuck, Sammy, c’mon. I’m dying here.”_

_Sam grins. He moves further up and noses against Dean’s balls. He makes a show of it, tongue out as far as it can go as he draws it over him, licks from root to tip. His licks swirl over the head and a line of precome links Dean’s cock to Sam’s mouth, even inches apart. Sam leans in and draws the head into his mouth. Dean gasps._

“Jody? Uh, Sheriff Mills?”

“Fuck, Sammy, the, the TV!”

Sam’s eyes widen. He jumps over, finger shaking as he presses over the front a few times before he can click the screen off. Underneath, the player ticks through every second. He stays in front of the screen like he can hide it, like the black glass isn’t enough protection. Dean swallows and walks over to Jody, hands raised.

“Okay. We can talk about this.”

Nothing.

“Hey,” Dean says, “hey. All the shit we’ve seen, this shouldn’t really be a shock.”

“Dean!”

Dean looks up and Sam shakes his head, mouth tight. Dean grimaces.

“Okay. So, uh, how about we tell you what this is.”

Jody’s blank. “What this is.”

“Yeah.”

“Right.”

“Uh, right. Sammy, a little help, here?”

“Alternate universe.”

Dean blinks. “Wait, what?”

“It’s, Jody, it’s an alternate universe. From, from a hunt, a while back. It’s kind of complicated. But , you know, trust me. Like we’d, like we’d do that.”

“Uh, yeah. Nothing to see hear. I mean, fuck, man, we’re not gay.”

“We’re not gay.”

“And if I was, you think I’d let Sam do me?”

“I’m his brother.”

“Dude’s a Sasquatch. I’d need me some hot guy. George Clooney hot. Hell, Danny DeVito’s a better bet than Sammy.”

“Hey!”

Jody looks between them. Her face is ashen. For a moment, she’s unsure, worrying her lip. The boys wait. She takes a deep breath and nods. The explanation didn’t make any sense, but it’s better than what she saw. She swallows bile and mumbles an excuse to go that neither Winchester can hear. Sam moves to go after her, but she’s broken out into a run. He swears, but lets her go. Dean is only a few steps behind him.

“Really, Sammy? You wanna get mad about that when she’s right there?”

Sam scowls. “You’d rather have a hot guy? Danny DeVito, Dean, really?”

“C’mon. A tape from an alternate universe? Even for us, that’s nutty.”

They pause. Sam clears his throat. “She, uh, gone?”

“I thought I heard the door slam. So, yeah.”

“Right.”

“Count us another friend down, huh?”

“I’m sorry, Dean. I thought I’d hidden it. I should never have made you—”

“Dude, did you see that tape?”

“Well, yeah, I did, but—”

“Best thing you ever made me do.”

Sam smiles. “Yeah?”

“Yeah. You wanna see where she left off?”

“Like, definitely.”

Dean pats Sam’s back. He walks to the sofa and drops down. When Sam follows, he drapes an arm over his shoulders. It’s an awkward angle, but Sam bends himself to nuzzle against Dean’s chest. Dean sighs and presses his nose to Sam’s temple. He lifts the remote and presses play.


End file.
